


The Ace Mansion November Writing Prompts

by Moonlight22oa



Category: Ace Mansion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I love writing, I'm so sorry I'm doing this, M/M, Multi, Sickness, You guys are subjected to my angsty fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight22oa/pseuds/Moonlight22oa
Summary: Day 1: Death Scene
Relationships: to add as it goes along
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 10 pm after a really long day. I had such an adrenaline rush while writing. Enjoy.

Moon was on planet #13 in the Gladiola Galaxy on a trip to find a certain plant inside the royalty building. Apparently, there was an epidemic spreading through her world and she was tasked with getting ingredients for a cure.

She knows magic is detected here, but normally walking into the royalty hall isn’t. Stupid decision on their part. She ambles into the place looking for the vault and ducking away from guards.

She found the door soon enough and took the plant from the extensive garden that is in the room.

Sadly, once she picked it, the alarm went off. Time to go. 

She put the plant into her bag and teleported back to her world.

“Moon! You’re back!” The head healer says when he sees her.

She nods with a grin and hands him the bag, “I’m gonna go back to the mansion now, I’ll see you later”

Moon disappears through a portal and comes through in her room, she falls onto her bed and frowns, why is she so tired all of a sudden. It’s like she doesn’t have the energy to even move.

She groaned and rolled off the bed, forcing herself to move. 

\----

One week later

Moon is sick. Like, extremely sick. But she’s hiding it. What else would she do other than hiding her feelings and act like nothing is wrong?

She’s in the kitchen right now, listening to people talking and eating cookies, trying to ignore the suffocating feeling in her lungs.  
Someone had turned and asked her for her view on the subject. Is that Tali who asked? Her eyesight is too blurry anyway.

She opened her mouth to speak but broke into a coughing fit, she bent down as the coughing got worse.

“Moon?!” A voice yelled, she couldn’t tell who. It’s like everyone was underwater.

She felt herself passing out, she smiled softly as she lost consciousness.

\----

Over the course of a few hours, Moon came to and then passed out multiple times.

Once, she opened her eyes to see she was in the med bay, people rushing all over doing this and that. She closed her eyes again and blacked out.

Another few hours later, she saw some people sitting around her bed, all with worried looks, she was hooked onto a heart monitor.

The last time she woke up, there were fewer people there. It was dark. She opened her eyes and started coughing. She felt weak.

She turned her head slightly and the people around her jumped in surprise.

She smiled slightly and croaked out, “I love you guys”

At 1:21 am on that day, the heart monitor stopped. All attempts to start her heart had failed.


	2. Day 2- Portal left open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon leaves portals open a lot, she accidentally falls through one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one, enjoy a bit of fluff

Moon leaves portals open _a lot_. Those portals don’t always lead to where she was originally going too. 

That’s how on this cool, breezy, late fall day, she found herself falling through a portal on the ground into a wide industrial city area.

Moon got off the ground with a grunt, ‘That must’ve broken a rib’ She thought to herself feeling the pain in her chest area. 

She looked around the dark, bleary city and decided bright purple hair is not the way to go. She changed it to a more muted, almost-grey purple.

The girl had been in the forest earlier -where she fell through the portal- because her magic was drained and she needed to recharge it. Which means no portals home just yet.

She started wandering the streets looking for somewhere that looked relatively safe. She ended up setting up camp in an alley, somewhere she was used to sleeping from her year as a homeless person on the streets of Earth.

She still has her bag. The endless bag she learned comes in handy in a pickle. Moon took out a small tent and set it up in a small shadowy corner, she went in and sat, waiting.

\----

She might’ve fallen asleep in the tent while waiting for her magic to recharge. All she knows is when she woke up, people were whispering outside. She sat quietly trying to listen to them.

“There might be someone in there!” A vaguely female voice whispered angrily.

Another voice whispered back, “So? Maybe they’re nice”

“Or maybe they’ll kill us!” 

Moon doesn’t like to be thought of as mean. She decides to slowly poke her head out, “Hello?”

The two people scramble back to get away from her.

“Don’t hurt us! We’re sorry!” The female said. Moon can now see what she looks like. She has muted green hair and blue eyes, she has a strong build and is mid-height. 

The other one was a guy, she thinks. Maybe non-binary? It’s hard to tell, so we’ll go with they/them until we know. They had pinkish red hair and brown eyes, dark skin and a stick build, they were tall and scrawny. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” She said with a frown, “Why would you think that?”

“Because we’re not supposed to be here? This is your space”

“It’s not. I just came here after I fell through a portal I forgot to close” She laughed a little.

The person-who-we-don’t-know-the-gender-of gasped slightly, “You have magic?”

She nodded, “Yeah, is this a world without magic?”

They shook their head, “No, but people who do have magic are outcasts. Like us”

“That’s sad.” She noticed how far they were from her, “Come closer. Don’t be scared”

The pair immediately eased up and sat down near Moon.

“So…” The girl said, trying to break the ice, “What’s your name? I’m Skye and this is Justice. Justice goes by they/them by the way”

Moon smiled, “I’m Moon, nice to meet you.”

The nap had helped her magic recharge and she was ready to leave.

“I’ve gotta go back to my world” She didn’t want to leave them so she made an executive decision and said, “I can make a portal to a different world where you guys will be safe and not living on the streets. Would you guys want that?”

Their eyes lit up, Justice grinned, “Yes, we would like that”

Moon stood up and started taking down her tent, “Be ready to leave in ten minutes!”

\----

Moon stood in the alleyway, Skye and Justice opposite her, “You guys ready?”

The pair nodded and Moon opened a portal on the side of the wall, “After you” She said with a hand out towards it.

After Skye and Justice had walked through she went in after them and emerged in the bright, green area that is her world.

“Oh my goodness” Skye gasped, “It’s gorgeous”

Justice was standing there speechless.

“This is my old home. Come with me, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying” She started skipping towards the area where the tops of houses were visible. 

\----

“Moon! What brings you here?” An old, smiling lady asked as she opened her door.

Moon, who had just knocked on said lady’s door, answered, “this is Skye and Justice, I brought them from a different world where they were treated badly. Do you mind taking them in until I can get a permanent place for them?”

“I would love to! Please, come inside!” She smiled and ushered them in.

Moon smiled, they’re gonna be safe here.

\----

Two weeks later

Moon was back in her world checking up on Skye and Justice, they had now settled into their own home and were going to the local school. 

In other news, Skye and Justice had been a couple all along. They’re adorable together.

“Bye guys! I’ll be back in a week!” She waved and went through a portal back to the Mansion.


	3. Day 3- Involve Ari somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari starved himself in eso and this is what I want to do basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written in my fever-induced writing. It was fun.
> 
> It's a short one too.

”Eat”

”No”

”_Eat_”

“No”

“I swear to god Ari, just eat”

“You can’t make me” 

Moon sighed, “Ari, you starved yourself to the point that you passed out, please eat”

“No” He started running.

“Ari get back here!” Moon yelled and started chasing him.

\----

Ari had run into the pool area. Big mistake. That’s a dead end.

“I’ve got you now!” Moon yelled with a grin, tackling him.

Sadly, Moon forgot they were right next to the pool so they both fell in.

The two came out of the pool, caught each other's eye and started laughing.

They pulled themselves out of the pool and got some towels to dry off.

With a towel around her shoulders, Moon grinned, “You’re eating now.”

She tugged on Ari and teleported away if you listen closely you can hear Ari yelling profanities as Moon tries to get him to eat something.


	4. Day 4- "I heard someone crying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon is cleaning her room and finds something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was _so_ fun to write

It’s three am. Moon is still awake.

She’s cleaning her room, it’s filled with empty shelves and millions of boxes, she needs to organize it.

She finishes cleaning out a box of acrylics and moves onto the next one, an unlabelled one.

When Moon opens it, she freezes. It’s filled with old photographs. There are photographs of the mansion, photos of her family, photos of her friends from years ago.

_Too much_

She scans the photos.

A mansion photo. It’s in the garden. There are people there. _Gran, Tali, Iris, Card, Leo, Grey, Jex_. So many people. People she misses. She holds a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs. _Anna, Laura, Nico, Quin, Derek, Casimir_. Where did all these people go? Of course, some of them are still here. The others just went away. 

Moon put down the photo and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from breaking down.

She put the photo down and rummaged through.

A new photo. This one is older. It’s Moon back on her world.

In the picture, Moon is eleven. Five years ago. She‘s surrounded by people. Her sister Andy, her brother, her neighbours. People she wishes she was with.

She leans back against the wall, clutching the photo in her hand. She can’t hold back anymore and starts sobbing.

The door of her room is open and someone was walking by at that moment.

“I heard someone crying” the bright coloured hair girl at the door said.

“H-h-hey Tali” Moon sniffed.

Tali sat down next to her, “What’s wrong, Moon?”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, “I-I-I found a b-box if old ph-ph-photos and they just… I-I don’t know”

“Hey, it’s alright” Tali tried to comfort her.

Moon hiccuped and leaned against her, “Y-Yeah. They’re just pictures”

Tali nodded as Moon breathed softer and eventually fell asleep.

Soon after, Tali fell asleep too and that is where the two were found the next morning.


End file.
